


катастрофа, которая больше не увидит рассвет

by williamcrocers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamcrocers/pseuds/williamcrocers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз — это постоянная беспросветная катастрофа, взрывающая мозг Уиттмора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	катастрофа, которая больше не увидит рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> что бывает, когда болит голова. пиздец болит. 
> 
> j22 – рты, заткнутые сорняками (на стихи м. маренкова)  
> LUCAVEROS – ты моя катастрофа

Стайлз — это постоянная беспросветная катастрофа, взрывающая мозг Уиттмора.

Уиттморовская болячка, которую он ревнует, грубит и доводит до слез. Вечером Джексон трахает Стилински в его тачке на заднем сидении, потому что его детка слишком священна, слишком чиста и, вообще, Стилински — не тот, кого нужно трахать в дорогущем Порше. Там бы хорошо смотрелась миловидная рыжеволосая Лидия, но сейчас в голове Стайлз.

Стайлз. Стайлз. Стайлз.

Уиттмор хочет съебать с этой планеты куда-то подальше, где нет чертового Стилински, потому что он глубоко вонзил свои пальцы в шею Уиттмора. Но нет, это всего лишь Джексон, впивший свои когти себе под кожу. Они трахаются больше трех недель, Лидия отошла на второй план. Лидия вообще отошла куда-то туда, где их границы с Уиттмором не пересекаются. В голове только имя, которое рикошетит, как пуля от стен. Как чёртов разрывающийся снаряд. Черепную коробку прожигает адской болью, потому что это н е в о з м о ж н о. Стилински слишком глубоко, он застрял в горле, как собачья кость. 

Стайлз влюбляется, а Уиттмор продолжает дарить боль. 

Стайлз кричит вслед, а Уиттмор — матом в ответ; заводит мотор дурацкой Порше и уезжает.

Говорят, что «несдержанный гнев лучше убить» — херня. Уиттмор не убивает его, он подавляет, царапая спину Стилински своими когтями, тяжело дышит и кайфует от стонов блядского Стайлза. Катастрофы, которая уходит на рассвете домой. Ох, кстати, они же перешли в новую стадию, и уже Стилински приходит домой к Уиттмору, а не Уиттмор зажимает его на заднем сидении джипа. 

Ссоры и скандалы, Стайлз не задерживается в доме Джексона надолго — на рассвете он как часы всегда уходит домой, не давая себе ни малейших нежностей с Уиттмором. 

Уиттмор — это скала, с которой катится машина, слетевшая случайно с трассы.   
Уиттмор — это вечная истерика и смертельный яд, от него нужно избавиться, от него нужно бежать. Далеко. Быстро. Только чтобы пятки сверкали. 

Но Стайлз влюбился в боль, Стайлз влюбился в ураган, ставший огнем и водой в сердце. 

Есть ещё Дерек бегающий за Стайлзом как псинка, а он и есть псинка, только вот… Стилински извергает злость, когда слушает речи Хейла: очень часто в этих речах он выставляет Джексона Уиттмора животным. Уродом. Детонатором с кнопочкой. И эта кнопочка — Стайлз Стилински. 

Блять, всё херово; Стайлз только кричит на хмурого тупоголового Дерека и уходит, запрещая тому идти за ним следом. 

Дерек вдыхает воздух, Стайлз насквозь пропитался Уиттмором. Стайлз сходит с ума, потому что уже не может жить без касаний, без когтей под кожей, без грёбаного Уиттмора рядом. 

Дерек — не Джексон, от Дерека не сносит крышу, не уезжает шифер, не трясет как от дозы героина. 

Н и ч е г о.

— Что со мной не так? — спрашивает Стайлз у Джексона однажды, когда надевает свою футболку и снова собирается уходить на рассвете. 

— Не с тобой одним, — сухо отвечает Уиттмор, переворачиваясь на другой бок. 

— Ты ёбаный раствор какой-то хуйни внутри, ты причиняешь одну только боль. Ты можешь как брать, так и отдавать? — давит Стайлз, трясясь от холода. Когда только стало так холодно, или температура комнаты понизилась, или тело Стайлза начало морозить? 

— Можешь уйти в любое мгновение, мне похер, Стилински, — режет так сильно, Стайлз не может сравнить эту боль ни с чем. Хотя, в детстве он упал и ударился об асфальт, рассекая свою бровь. Мама прибежала быстро, в её руках было белое полотенце, которое она приложила к его рассеченной левой части; полотенце стало моментально красным. Слава Богу, отец был дома, и его отвезли в больницу, наложили швы и отпустили домой. И, блять, даже та боль была сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, как больно делает ему Уиттмор. 

— Отлично, пошел ты нахуй, Уиттмор, — срывается с губ Стилински, он вылетает с комнаты Джексона, громко хлопая дверью. 

Уиттмор только молча открывает и закрывает рот, продырявливая когтями подушку на которой лежал Стилински. Джексона бесит Стилински, бесит его запах, бесит его гиперактивность, бесят даже его друзья и влюбленный, ходящий по пятам за ним волк Дерек Хейл. Пиздец. Джексон хочет вскрыться, но тянется к своему телефону и пишет Лидии смс-ку. Он не думал, что до этого вообще дойдет. 

**«присмотри за стилински»**

_«что случилось?»_

**«просто, чёрт возьми, присмотри»**

_«я могу и нахер послать, уиттмор»_

**«пожалуйста, лидс»**

И всё — Лидия больше не пишет, а Джексон не появляется в школе целую неделю, валяясь в своей кровати, задыхаясь от запаха Стайлза.

Уиттмор понимает, что скучает на восьмой день, и это — понедельник, он возвращается в привычное русло и вливается в школу, уроки, предметы, людей и даже игру в лакросс, выслушивая от Финстока привычную лекцию о его прогулах. 

Стайлза нигде нет, и, когда Джексон ловит Лидию на перемене, она говорит, что он заболел, что она заходила к нему позавчера, и он паршиво выглядел, она передала ему апельсины и купила медикаменты в аптеке, пока отец в командировке. 

Когда Джексон подъезжает к дому Стилински, часы показывают два часа ночи, на улицах стоят люди, вышедшие из своих домов, а ещё — скорая помощь и полиция. И, блять, да весь город собрался поглазеть на то, что же случилось. Джексон — не исключение. Уиттмор вылезает из машины, ускоряя свой шаг в сторону дома шерифа Стилински, и видит, как из дома на носилках выносят тело. Мёртвое тело Стилински-младшего. 

У Уиттмора подкашиваются ноги, по ним будто кто-то ударяет большущей палкой. 

Кто-то говорит, что мальчик покончил с собой, кто-то говорит, что он напился снотворного, кто-то выдумывает свой исход событий, и Джексон хочет перерезать глотки всем, а точнее разорвать, но, когда когти вылезают наружу, в его плечо мертвой хваткой вцепляется Дерек Хейл. 

Они молча едут в больницу, хмуроволк тоже с ним, его лицо не отображает ничего и не понятно: больно ли ему, или на самом деле нет. 

Полтретьего ночи, и Стайлза на каталке увозят в морг, шериф здесь, врачи вкалывают ему успокоительное, чтобы он перестал задыхаться от собственных слёз. 

В этот день всё перестает существовать для Уиттмора, он сидит в кресле в зале ожидания и не понимает, чего ждет, что ему скажут, что Стилински жив, что это всего лишь передозировка чем-то или… Джекс не знает, он, блять, не знает. Как и не знает, почему с ним здесь сидит Дерек Хейл, у которого, кажется, всё-таки есть эмоции, и он сейчас сидит, и слезы катятся у него из глаз. Вот же блять, что с Уиттмором не так. 

Джексон считает секунды, глядя в потолок, пока не сдается и не встает с кресла. 

— Не понимаю, — начинает Джексон, его горло саднит, и не понятно, от чего. 

— Что ты не понимаешь, тупой обмудок? — рычит Хейл. — Всё из-за тебя, чёрт побери, на тебе смерть Стилински, Уиттмор. Ты не уследил за этим, блять. Ты один.

Джексона мутит, его кости ломает, а сам он начинает рвать кровью.

Могила Стайлза не обрастает сорняками, потому что за ней ухаживает Уиттмор, и это меньшее, что он мог сделать для мальчика, решившегося так по-дурацки прервать свою жизнь, утонув в ванной.

Джексон перестал улыбаться, хотя и до этого его улыбку редко можно было увидеть. Он перестал разговаривать и начал разговаривать лишь с могилой Стилински. 

При жизни этих разговоров не было, только животная похоть и секс.

Ожидание собственной смерти утомляет, но Джексону хотелось бы, чтобы на него упал какой-нибудь огромный памятник или дерево, или просто ударила гроза. Не факт, что он выжил бы. Не факт. 

В ребрах больно отпечатывается реальность. 

«Прощай и прости меня, если сможешь», — шепчет Джексон, кладя на могилу Стайлза желтые лилии. 

 

**Больше некому уходить на рассвете домой, ведь катастрофа больше никогда не увидит рассвет.**


End file.
